Saburo Togusa
Saburo Togusa is a member of the Dollars in the light novel series, Durarara, and the Wonderland series. He is the driver for Kyohei's Gang and is always seen with his close companions Kyohei Kadota, Walker Yumasaki, and Erika Karisawa. He is extremely protective of his van, often getting outraged at any sign of damage to it. He is also a huge fan of Ruri Hijiribe and is one of the three vice presidents of the Ruri Hijiribe fan club. Appearance and Personality Appearance Saburo has brown eyes and chin-length brown hair parted down the middle. His normal attire consists of a white collared shirt, a dark red vest, jeans, loafers, and a chain necklace. Personality For the most part, Saburo is a fairly laid back individual. Like his friends, he is always willing to help others in need, although he usually waits for Kyouhei to extend the offer before doing anything himself. He also shares Kyouhei's second-hand embarrassment for Walker and Erika's open obsession with anime and manga. Saburo's most noticeable characteristic is his strong attachment to his van, as he is shown to fly into a rage should it be damaged in any way (intentional or otherwise). Saburo's love for his van is seconded only by his love for Ruri Hijiribe, whom he idolizes to the point of tearing up at her concerts. Unsurprisingly, Saburo is a very proficient driver, being able to hold his own in several car chases without suffering much damage either to himself or his vehicle. He is also a decent fist fighter, as shown during the big brawl at the end of the Yellow Scarves Arc. Back Story Not much is known about Saburo's life before the start of the series other than that he attended Kushi High school in his youth and was a friend of Kyouhei's for years. Eventually, Kyouhei took Erika and Walker under his wing and the four would regularly hang out together, even joining the Blue Squares at the same time, although Saburo expressed disdain at the gang's leadership. After Saki's kidnapping pushes Kyouhei too far, Saburo agrees to rescue her without a second thought. After the Blue Squares dissolve, the group eventually joins the Dollars when Kyouhei receives an invitation online. Saburo makes friends with an immigrant named Kaztano, who makes a living selling tickets for various events. Their friendship is so strong that Kaztano sets aside Ruri HIjiribe concert tickets for Saburo even for sold-out shows. Storyline History Waking Up in Wonderland Kadota, Saburo, Erika, and Walker are there when the police investigate the death of Shimamoto-sensei after his is killed by Hisayo Isobe. Distorted Wonderland Kadota, Saburo, Erika, and Walker are there when the police take away Mariko's body away from her apartment. Wonderland Chaos Saburo and Kadota meet Satoru when he's staring at the anime girl vang door. They ask him what he's staring, he talks about the door. From there, Satoru talks about him and his sister's history and why he's looking for her. Kadota and Saburo wish him luck. Caged Wonderland Saburo and the rest of the Van Gang go looking for Seiji when he goes missing. Devil's Wonderland Trivia * According to Durarara no Subete, Saburo's Handle for Dollars is レッドカーペット (Red Carpet) * His likes include Ruri Hijiribe and his van. * Saburo is one of the three Vice Presidents of the Official Hijiribe Ruri fanclub. * Saburo's hobbies include cheering for idols (Ruri Hijiribe) and driving. * Favorite food is said to be ramen, though he dislikes anything that could spill inside his van. * His favorite saying is: "Idol-chasing? No. There's no need for us to chase Ruri-chan because to us, Ruri-chan is the world itself. We do what we do to thank the world." - President of the Official Fan Club of Ruri Hijiribe. * Despite Saburo having the strongest attachment to the van, it is technically purchased under Kyouhei's name. Source * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Saburo_Togusa Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Van Gang Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Dollars Category:Canon Characters